The Knight and The Demon
by Ranson112
Summary: Every Schnee sibling had someone to look up to when it came to dealing with their father. Weiss had Klein, Winter had Ironwood, now Whitley had the man who calls himself The Demon. Join Whitley as he learns from this man and grows a new perspective on life while the Remnant around him changes to it's very core. Alternative Timeline. First fic. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All rights to RWBY and its characters used in this story belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. Please support the original creators of the show in any way you can whether it is financially or by sharing the series to others.**

Character talking: "A"

Character thinking: _A_

Narration of the story: A

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Volume 0, Chapter 1: Prologue - The Boy Who Met the Demon

"_**How did it all come to this" **__he asks while I catch my breath._

_I let out a small chuckle_

"_Well it all began when you broke into my room, asked for food, then made me join your cult in a holy war against a reincarnating wizard who doesn't know that a relationship needs communication and an immortal witch with rejection issues."_

…

"_**Fuck off smartass."**_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000****00**

Whitley's POV (Age 10) – April 5th

I wake from my bed still in my pajamas. I was drowsy, but not enough to keep me down. I go to my window to look outside

It was a nice cold day today. Snow was falling and it was as pretty as ever. I look outside to see the cityscape with all its wonder, but today was no ordinary day. No sir it was not

Today was my birthday

"Mister Schnee your up."

I turn to see a butler sent to check on me

"Your father requests your presence in his office before you go for breakfast"

"Tell him I'll be there in fifteen minutes"

"I understand Mister Schnee"

I get dressed with the help of some maids who quickly get me dressed in my formals

Before long I go to my father's office only to find Weiss at the door

"Weiss"

"Whitley, so father summoned you as well."

"Indeed, he has. Perhaps he has a task for us."

With a quiet scoff Weiss responds, "I would be surprised if he didn't."

I notice her expression and can read her mind is in conflict

"Sister, is there a problem?"

As if she was reading my mind, she quickly removes the emotion from her face and straightens up

"No brother not at all."

Before I could respond we heard our father through the door

"Come."

We both open the door to see father looking at some papers which I can only assume to be reports

"Weiss, Whitley, I have some news for you. As you know we will have a party, however, due to the constant nagging I get from your mother we will have a private celebration in our dining hall 'as a family'." he states the last phrase in a mocking tone "and your sister Winter will join us, not for the party just the dinner, instead of attending her tour of Atlas Academy, which will be rescheduled for tomorrow. Personally I would have loved to not have that ungrateful daughter anywhere near me today, but if it gets your mother of my back then so be it. We will have our dinner after the party so try not to gorge on the desserts too much. Any questions?"

"No father."

Weiss responds with a little bitterness in her voice

"Whitley?"

"N-no father."

"That will be all then." Father said with a flick of his hand before continuing his work on the papers he was reading

We leave the office and I turn to see my sister muttering something to herself

We go our separate ways until the party and dinner

_I always knew father and Winter never saw eye to eye, but to openly claim about not having her near him._

I shake the thought from my head. Today was supposed to be a happy day

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

5 hours later

The party was nothing special

Just some old men talking to my father about business while Weiss and I stay quiet not making a scene

There was a nice big cake in the end around 5 feet tall. Yes 5 feet my father really has a ego. Though hardly anyone ate it since it was too big so the chefs packed 3.5 feet of it back into the fridge

Once the last guests leave and we go to the dinning hall

Winter and my mother were already there, silent as if they were in a library.

The three of us join them and the chefs present us the meal

For me it was seasoned, medium rare steak with mashed potatoes in gravy with a side of broccoli

The atmosphere was tense to say the least

Nobody spoke a word while we had our meals

Mother decided to start a conversation to lift the mood

"So Winter, as you are attending Atlas Academy soon will you be able to visit?"

"Yes mother I will be able to visit, however I cannot guarantee it will be often as the rigid schedule will keep me busy. I will try however, do not worry about that."

"Hmph. If you really cared about us you wouldn't be wasting your time with this academy nonsense."

All eyes were on father after he spoke

"Jacques pleas—"

"Are you still on that. I told you that I'm not taking over the company. I choose to go to Atlas Academy."

"So what. So you can go waste your time playing hero and then go die?"

"I'm not wasting time, I will be doing my duty to help humanity against the Grimm."

"What idiot wants to waste the life trying to fight those monsters?"

Before the argument escalates Weiss interrupts in a bold statement

"I do."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I- I want t-to become a huntress"

"Oh my Oum you've even corrupted your sister." Father places his hands on his head

"FATHER!"

"JACQUES!"

Mother and Winter yelled but father continued

"Seriously I don't even know why I agreed to this dinner. This clearly is just a waste of my time spending it with you. I mean really not only do I find out my failure of a first born is still crazy for her death wish, but my other daughter is just as crazy and is planning to be just as much as a failure as her sister."

That statement caused Winter to glare at father with a vengeance while Weiss starts to tear up

"JACQUES WHAT THE HELL. HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!"

"I CAN SAY THAT BECAUSE I COULD HAVE COMPLETED OUM KNOWS HOW MUCH WORK DONE!"

"DO YOU CARE ABOUT THE COMPANY OVER YOUR OWN FAMILY?!"

"YES WOMAN I DO CARE FOR THIS COMPANY WHY DO YOU EVEN THINK I MARRIED YOU?!"

The silence that followed was deafening

I wanted to leave, but I couldn't. My body wouldn't move no matter how much I wanted it to.

"Jacques…. What are sayi—"

"Oh my Oum woman you seriously thought I married you for love. I wouldn't touch you if not for the company even if there was a gun at my head."

"FATHER!" Winter snaps

"Don't even get me started on you Winter."

I was finally able to move so I just got up and ran

When I looked back I saw everyone arguing, not even noticing that I left.

I made it to my room and locked the door curling up in a ball

I cried

I never felt so alone

…

*CRASH*

Out of nowhere a being broke through the window and collapsed on the floor

I quickly stood up and made my way to the man who just showed up

He was still on the floor

"Uh… Hello?

The body landed face first on the floor and wasn't moving. The person had pure white skin and hair and was wearing something that made him look like a failed actor turned crack addict who got dumped by his girlfriend and kicked out of his parents' house or a so-called fashion statement from Ciley Mirus. I couldn't tell the difference by looking.

The body started twitching violently and before I knew it stood up and quickly made its towards me. When it got close I noticed it's eyes were black with odd red pupils. He held on my shoulders before shaking me violently and screaming,

"**FOOOOOOOD!"**

At this point I was confused. This thing that broke through my window is currently screaming at me is asking for food?

"Uhh… food oh well what can I get?"

Then it clicked. It's my birthday, there's the cake that probably wasn't fully eaten after the party

I couldn't leave him in my room so I drag him in my closet and closed it

"Wait here I'll be back."

I open my door and head for the kitchen

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**? POV (Age 15)**

**Now you may be wondering how I got into this situation. On my knees, screaming at a kid from grade school, but I am so fucking hungry right now I don't even care to answer. Seriously I will never EVER try to live in a bloody dust mine in Mantle again.**

"**So… so hungry." I whimper**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Whitley's POV

I made my way to the kitchen and found the chef and his cooks talking amongst themselves

"Excuse me sirs, but could you help me get the cake to my room?"

The chef looked at me with wide eyes "Mister Schnee… you do know what's left of this cake is literally 4 feet tall. It will be impossible without the equipment in the back room and we are still on the clock for tomorrow."

"Oh" I responded. Of course they wouldn't listen to me I'm just a kid in their eyes, but then a lightbulb goes on in my head, "I see, of course. I guess I will have to let my father know that we can't spend our time together after the family argument because of your schedule. He will be disappointed, but if it's as you say then I guess it can't be helped." I turned waving my hand around

Instantly the chef paled

"W-w-wait Mister Schnee. I may have been incorrect with my statement. Uhh.. you two!" he pointed at two random cooks, "you guys aren't doing anything important, get the trolley and move the cake into his room."

"Uh sure."

"Got it boss."

The two cooks get the cake on the trolley and wheel it to my room. Thankfully both my room and the kitchen are on the first floor of the manner and my father's study is on the third so not only will we not pass him, we'll be too low for him to hear us

Once we get to my room the cooks put the cake on the ground of the trolley and begin to leave, but before they do I had to clear a potential problem

"Thank you gentlemen now I know policy is to report to father about all my requests, but as I'm sure you heard our family argument considering the volume of my parents I'm sure you know he's in a bad mood and I would not tempt fate with bothering him with such, as he would describe it, 'mundane matters' lest your careers be at risk."

The cooks looked at each other then to me with clear nervous expressions on there faces

"U-u-uhhh… that won't be an issue Mister Schnee. We're sure your father is currently busy with vital tasks."

"I-inde-eed we will not bother any potential projects he may be working on. Have a good evening and happy birthday Mister Schnee."

Both men leave and I lock the door behind them. I let out a breath of relief before I quickly head to my closet

Once I get to my closet I pull the door handle and a blur of black races out and the next thing I know the cake is gone and a man laying on his back with a satisfied grin remains

The plain white skin begins to shift to a shade of light brown while the hair goes from white to black. His eyes go from black with red pupils to white with brown pupils.

"**Sweet baby Mon**ty that hit the spot. Honestly that is the first meal I had in month that wasn't from a dumpster. Fuck that was amazing."

"Uhh…" I try to get it- his attention. I can tell it was a male now. He was tall with short hair and hidden in his coat was a one handed sword with it's hilt holding special sockets and the blade having many noticeable round dents on the flat end.

"Oh fuck right thanks kid really needed that anyway gotta go…. Bye." He said nonchalantly

"What… wait who are you and why did you crash through my window and what was that when you turned from white to brown."

"Oh well this is awkward… well I guess since you got me that cake. My name as you may know me is Rai, no last name, just Rai and you can call me as what people call as a monster, devil, demon, mostly demon, or the stuff of nightmares that hides under your bed before catching you… wait need to rephrase that that came out wrong. Fucking hell I meet a guy and already 10 seconds later I make myself look like a goddamn pedo. Wait how old are you again?"

"Ten as of today"

"Oh fuck I swore in front of a 10-year-old. Oh fuck I did it again. Oh fuck again. Fuck. Fuck again. Fucking stop already. FUCK!"

"Hey I said ten I know what a bad word is." I spoke

"See this is what I fucking mean. The kid doesn't even know the word swear or curse. He said 'bad word' like a child. Then yet again I am only 15 so I shouldn't know this either…. Ahh fuck it I'll do whatever the fuck I want. Anyway I gotta go now so, but before I do." He put his hands on his pockets, "here catch" he throws a rock at me. It was round and smooth, in a shape of an egg, but only one fifth it's size

"Since I owe you one you can keep that. Whenever you are in danger call for my new with that and I will come and protect you if I can, key word there is IF. I'm a busy guy so don't get used to it, but if you're in danger and I happen to be free I will use that to come and give you a boost. Anyway gotta go… chiao." He gives me a two finger salute before running to the now broken window and disappearing before I can follow him. I turn around to my bed on to turn again and notice my window fixed completely

I decided to head to my bed and call it a day. Not the best birthday I had, but one memorable non the less. On I get into the bed I remember our family argument and tears start rolling down my eyes

"Why?" I say to myself

"Why today? Why?"

I repeat that until sleep finally catches up to me

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N:**

**Character: Rai**

**Weapon: one handed sword, name currently unknown**

**Semblance: Unknown**

**Other abilities: Unknown**

**Age: 15 **

**Affiliation: Unknown**

**Traits: pale white or brown skin, white or black hair, red eyes surrounded by black or brown eyes**

**Race: Human?**

**Character: Whitley Schnee**

**Age: 10**

**Traits: White hair, white skin, blue eyes**

**Affiliation: SDC**

**Race: Human**

**Character: Winter Schnee**

**Semblance: Schnee Glyphs**

**Age: 17**

**Traits: White hair, white skin, blue eyes**

**Affiliation: Atlas Academy**

**Race: Human**

**Character: Weiss Schnee**

**Semblance: Schnee Glyphs**

**Age: 13**

**Traits: White hair, white skin, blue eyes**

**Affiliation: Atlas Academy**

**Race: Human**

**This is a fic with Whitley and the OC as a main lead. I read so many fics with Whitley and saw the potential with this guy so I decided to give it a shot and started this. This is my first fic and any tips and criticism will be appreciated in the reviews. Can't say a schedule yet. I am going for every other week, but life does like to screw us all over sometimes. Anyway thanks for reading this and I'm out**

**!PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All rights to RWBY and its characters used in this story belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. Please support the original creators of the show in any way you can whether it is financially or by sharing the series to others.**

Character talking: "A"

Character thinking: _A_

Narration of the story: A

Flashback/Memory Sequence: _[A]_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Volume 0, Chapter 2: The Snowflake That Shattered

Rai's POV - April 5th

I was walking down a sidewalk not really going anywhere, just enjoying the view

_Ah the wonderful night sky of Atlas. Always so pretty when compared to Mantle. Snow is falling yet the skies are as clear as ever. The stars light up to form a beautiful piece of abstract art._

…

_Wait what?_

I stop right on the spot

_How can I see stars if it's snowing? Shouldn't there be clouds?_

Then it clicked

_Oh, wait that's right I'm in the floating city. The clouds are all around it._

…

_WAIT HOW AM I BREATHING!? THE OXYGEN SHOULD BE THIN THIS HIGH UP. ALSO HOW IS IT SNOWING IF THE CLOUDS ARE AT THE SIDE OF THE CITY INSTEAD OF ABOVE?_

_I mean I get Mantle since it is at ground level, but Atlas?_

_Wait I was at Mantle how did I get to Atlas?_

…

I place my hand on head forehead and then I start to think

_Okay I need to retrace my steps. I was hungry since I didn't find anything other than dust waste in the dumpsters of Mantle for a weak so I got desperate. Next thing I remember was transforming and…_

_Wait what did I do after?_

_Uh…_

I snap my fingers

_Oh, right I high jacked a bullhead and had to run like hell to not get noticed once it landed at a docking. station_

_Next thing was that I got lost and just went straight on a sidewalk._

_Then I crashed into a window and…_

_I..._

_Shit…_

_Oh, wait I think I screamed at someone. Yeah yeah that was it. I yelled at them for food. Then they pushed me into a room of some sorts and I fell unconscious due to hunger I think. Yeah then I got up and remember waking up to the most glamorous, extravagant, scent that the brothers graced me with and found HER!_

A small grin forms on my face remembering that beauty

_That huge exterior. That white frosting. The oh so sweet strawberries on the top. The layer upon layer of pure flour mixed with eggs and sugar. Heated up for 400 degrees Fahrenheit for 75 minutes I think. I don't know I didn't bake her._

_I just embraced her._

_I loved her. _I think while I exaggerate my arm movements

"She was my second love" I whisper to myself as a tear falls down my left eye

_Then I changed back and my mind became clear. Some kid, who I potentially taught a whole dictionary's worth of vocabulary, brought her to me. I was about to leave and I introduced myself and gave him some rock I found in a dust mine that I molded when bored and told him to use that to call me._

…

I stop as the gravity of my stupidity hits me like an Ursa swipe

_HOLD ON A SECOND!_

_DID I REALLY JUST GIVE A KID WHO FED ME MY FIRST MEAL IN A WEEK A FUCKING ROCK!?_

_..._

_Oh God I did._

I get on my knees with my face covered by my hands

…

…

…

_Shit…_

I quickly stand up and start packing back and forward

_A rock a fucking rock. I gave him a rock that I just randomly found in a dust mine ANNND… I told him that it could be used to let me help him in case of danger._

_..._

_Okay okay._

_I'm gonna fix this._

I slam my left fist on to my right palm

_I'm gonna go to him tomorrow and buy him a REAL thank you gift._

_You're going to fix this man. You're going to him first thing in the morning and get…_

_Oh God I don't even know his name…_

_Okay okay no need to panic yet. Yeah deep breaths. Breath in. Breath o-oh my God. What. Is. Wrong. With. Me._

I say while slapping myself on the face over and over again

I take some more breaths to calm down again

_Okay focus what did he look like._

_Uh... white hair, blue eyes, pale ski- Oh my Monty Oum._

My eyes go wide in realization

_I just promised protection to a Schnee._

_A goddamn Schnee._

_A SCHNEE!_

_SCHNEE!_

_That name alone makes him a target to the White Fang, Atlas Nobles, Mantle Citizens, Dust Mine workers, the daughters of SDC execs whose daddies are whoring them out to potentially 'get close' with their bosses' son, name ANY bandit group or criminal organization looking for a hostage to get a ransom..._

…

_No, I can do this. I'm called The Demon for Oum's sake and if this demon needs to protect a Schnee, then I'll fucking protect this Schnee SO GOOD no one will be after any of them again._

…

_Okay maaaaybe not THAT well, but… whatever you get what I mean._

_Oh yeah, I just realized he may actually try to use that rock. But how? I didn't leave any instructions, just a vague statement that I MAY come to help if he 'uses' it. Whatever that means..._

_Forget it I'm tired. I just go to sleep and check up on him tomorrow…_

_Wait... _

_I did rewind time to fix his window right?_

_Right?_

…

_Yeah, I'm sure I did._

I sigh knowing the long day ahead for me tomorrow

I look around and fund a nice empty dumpster to sleep in tonight and decide to call it a night

"Schnee" I mutter

"Why does it have to be a goddamn Schnee?"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The Next Morning – April 6th

Whitley's POV:

I jump off my bed as if I just had a nightmare

_Uh... I_ say as I hold my head

_What happened last night? There was the dinner tha- oh right the argument…_

_Father… what were you talking about?_

_I… I ran away after hearing all that._

"Mister Schnee."

I turn to see a butler, but not just anyone this time

"Klein, good morning."

I respectfully say with a tone that I've been drilled to use

"Good morning to you as well sir. Your father has requested your presence alone in his office after breakfast."

My heart skips a beat

_This is about me leaving isn't I_

"I understand Klein I'll be there in haste after my meal."

"Of course, Mister Schnee."

He respectfully bows then makes his leave

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Breakfast was nothing interesting to notice. Just some waffles with whipped cream and strawberries and some breakfast sausages for a side. Nothing special for our staff.

After my meal I make my father to father's office on the third floor and knock on the door

"Father you have requested for me?"

"Come."

He says in a cold voice brimming with authority

I enter the office and lock the door behind me, just as he wants

"Whitley, last night was intense was it not?"

I quickly get a chill down my spine

"Yes, father th-the dinner went poorly to say the least."

"Hmph, 'poorly' doesn't do it justice, it was a disaster. One caused by your mother and sisters."

He said sisters

He blames Weiss as much as Winter for last night

"Honesty, we were all going at it that none of us noticed you exiting."

I tense up, "Y-y-yes father."

…

"You made a smart decision"

I pause questioning my mind if I heard that correctly

"Pardon?"

"You made the right decision Whitley. Just like me you saw how much of a waste of time that event was for a Schnee and decided to find someplace better spend it. We all were arguing for a good 30 minutes until I realized you left and then it clicked for me and I walked out of that conversation as well. Your mother was still nagging at me, but my point was made clear to them. By leaving that conversation you chose to not waste your energy there. Well done Whitley."

I didn't know what to say. Praise from father was a rare thing, but to also learn that the argument ended with father leaving did not sit well for me

Of course, I couldn't say that, "I understand thank you father."

"Tell me Whitley, what should I do about your sister Weiss?"

I was confused

_ Father was ASKING ME for MY OPINION?_

I try to play his ego

"Weiss, even if she is my elder, is still young and impressionable. In time I believe you will guide her on the correct path and fix this minor 'fault' of hers, just like you guide the company to success."

_i just made that up on the spot. Please work._

"If only a family is as easy as the company, however you are correct when you say she is young. You have shown real maturity to me now in this conversation. I'm sure she will figure out her way to the correct path soon enough."

_Oh thank Oum it did_.

I let out a breath of relief that he calmed down a bit on her

"That will be all Whitley, continue on your day as usual."

"Of course father" I respectfully bow and take my leave

Once I close the door on the other side I feel around in my pocket and find that stone HE have to me

"Rai…"

_I use this to call him huh. Well it is very smooth. Also small, like someone crushed this out with their hands. Well if I need it I may want to figure out how to use it._

_[__Whenever you are in danger call for my new with that and I will come and protect you if I can, key word there is IF. I'm a busy guy so don't get used to it, but if you're in danger and I happen to be free I will use that to come and give you a boost.__]_

_He may not be able to guarantee his help…_

_Well it's better than nothing. Might as well head back to my room, my tutor is already there by my estimate._

As I walk down the halls, I see Weiss giving me a glare of pure hatred. I wanted to talk to her, but I felt afraid. We pass each other without making any sort of communication.

_Why is she looking at me like that? Did I do something to offend her?_

…

_Is it about me leaving dinner?_

I decided to leave the topic as I enter my room to find my tutor already there.

"Ah young Mister Schnee, I expect you are prepared for today's lesson on linear algebra?"

"Yes Mr. Balcom."

"Excellent, then we will begin the lecture."

As he spoke, my mind focused on the argument last night

_[__I wouldn't touch you if not for the company even if there was a gun at my head.]_

_Father did you really mean that? Do you only care about the company? Then what about me? What am I to you?_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Rai's POV:

I wake up to the sound of a truck driving by. Then I notice that the dumpster is being picked up

_Wait wha-_

Before I knew it, I'm tossed into what I can only describe as a disgusting, wet, prison of pure toxic waste

"Shit..." I mutter to myself

_It's garbage day_

…

_Wait I can climb out_

As I think that the roof closes on me

…

"Fuck my life."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

3 hours later

Whitley's POV:

There was a break for lunch in the lecture thankfully. I don't think I can suffer any more matrix star operations before I lose my sanity

I head down to the dining hall with my tutor when I hear an something collapse on the floor in the hall ahead of me. Then I hear my tutor screaming down the hall. I made it around the corner when

*SMACK*

I collapse to the ground losing consciousness. The last things I see are a man with a red blade and the lifeless body of my tutor.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Jacques POV:

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THERE!?"

I yell at a soldier right in front of me

"Sir, we are able identify that this is an attack orchestrated by the White Fang. While your daughter and wife have been secured, they managed to capture your son and are holding him hostage for a ransom of 10 million, non-traceable, lien. If you accept, they say they will guarent—"

"I WILL NOT SEND A SINGLE LIEN TO THOSE FILTHY ANIMALS. THIS KINGDOM IS SUPPOSE TO HAVE THE BEST ARMED FORCED IN ALL OF REMNANT. USE. IT." I scream into the ear of this incompetent wrench

That's when another one of these morons shows up

"Sergeant I have some news from the Bravo Company."

"What is it private?"

"It's the Fang. They're dead"

…

_What?_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Whitley's POV:

I wake to the sounds of chatter. I noticed I am tied up around my body, but my mouth is free for some reason

"Uhhh sir looks like Schnee refused the ransom."

"WHAT!"

A loud booming voice called

"HE'S NOT GOING TO PAY FOR HIS SON!?"

"Ye-s s-s-sir." The man stuttered

My mind was a haze and my vision was blurry, I could hardly tell what was going on around me

"What… what happened"

Looking around I could tell I was in the kitchen area. I look to my right and see the dead body of Mr. Balcom. His crimson blood staining white tiles on the floor.

"Mr. Balcom…"

"So look who joined the land of the living"

I look up to see a Faunus. He was a bull with red hair and a sword

"Daddy's not paying us up for you care to explain why?"

"Wh-what?"

I couldn't understand what he was saying. My head still hurts so I couldn't process anything

"No answer huh…"

He stands gets close to me and unsheathes his blade

"Everyone else get ready to leave, if Schnee won't pay up then we have no use here. I want all the loot we carry limited to what fits in our bags and nothing more, I don't want to deal with recruits over packing and slowing us down. If he won't give us the goods, then we'll just take it. As for him." He points his blade at me "I'll deal with this crotch-spawn"

My heart starts beating then I notice the stone on the ground. No one noticed it and I wasn't near it so I don't know if I need to be in contact to use it. Then again I don't know how to use it so I just pray in my head

_Rai, please, wherever you are. I need you. Please let me see my family._

As he is about to plunge his blade down, he disappears from my sight and I see HIM in front of me instead. I look to my right and see the man in red on the ground. I turn back to face the from to see Rai in the front again and see him in a stance. Silver blade on his right hand, his arm above his elbow while his knees are bent. His left arm is below his waste out and exposed. He quickly sheathes his blade and stands up straight.

"Rai?" I call out

He looks at me with a smirk on his face

"Hey popsicle. How's your day been?"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: There we go chapter two done. Now I have to admit I had these first two chapters ready in advance so from here on out. It's all from scratch. My overall goal for this fic is to try to expand Whitley by having him experience the wild and wacky world Rai can offer. Obviously, he isn't all fun and games. I mean you don't get the name Demon from silly adventures after all. I don't want this to turn into an emo fic where the OC is a dark generic anti-hero, but I've never tried something like this before #FirstFic so yeah.**

**Also, the stone is indeed useless no magic super power surprise coming up. One hundred percent worthless...**

**Okay maybe not entirely, but it will not become some magical ****mcguffin**

**Yep. My hope for Rai is to show him as someone who sometimes doesn't control what comes out of his mouth sometimes. I am sure you have noticed. Key word is HOPE if I don't mess it up.**

**Also, I finally made a archivefourown account same user name and will publish the story there as well so if you can check that out if interested**

**Anyway, that is it for now. I will see you hopefully by next Monday, and if not then, it will be up at New Year's Day. Thanks for reading and please leave a review of you can that way I can learn and improve future chapters for you to have a better experience**

**Till next time,**

**!PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All rights to RWBY and its characters used in this story belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. Please support the original creators of the show in any way you can whether it is financially or by sharing the series to others.**

Character talking: "A"

Character thinking: _A_

Narration of the story: A

Flashback/Memory Sequence: _[A]_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Volume 0 Chapter 3: The Demon of Remnant

April 6th Schnee Manor Front Garden

Jacques' POV

"What do you mean dead?"

The idiot soldier next to me asked the idiot recruit in front of him

"Sergeant, Bravo Squad's Corporal came back with his fireteam after scouting the manor. He says that all the White Fang from the East of the manor are dead and those in the West are disorganized. The cause of death is unknown, but the bodies seem to lead to the kitchen area, where the White Fang are using currently as a base of operations."

After hearing that most of these animals a dead I lose my patience

"Well if there all dead, then why don't you move in already?" I ask

"Because if we do, they may kill your son right then and there."

A third voice calls approaching me from behind. A man approaches hands behind his back. His body straight as a board. I instantly recognize him and have a bitter taste in my mouth

"Ironwood..." I growl

"Jacques."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Rai's POV:

_I don't know how I made it, but it looks like I reached just in time. _

_After I got dumped in a landfill, I had to get cleaned so I sneaked into the showers in a gym after dropping my clothes in a laundromat._

_BIG FUCKING MISTAKE CHANGING IN THE PUBLIC AREA!_

_Seriously my eyes will never forget that image._

I shudder

"Seriously, who gets dressed socks first?"

"Rai?" I hear a faint voice near me

I kneel down to Popsicle

"Just relax, I'll deal with this noise."

After hearing this he falls asleep.

_Kid must be tired. Well I can't blame him._

I notice the stone on the ground next to him and pick it up

"Guess this worked after all huh?"

I place the stone in my pant pocket an begin to get up

As I stand back up, I notice the Faunus I hit also begin to rise

"Okay listen. I had to kill a LOT of grunts to get here. So before we start this, you got a name or should I go with Redbull?"

"How dare you? I am Adam Taurus, Revolutionary of the White Fang, and I lead our peo—"

"Woah woah woah woah. Hold on a minute, REVOLUTIONARY!? I thought Belladonna preached peace. What is a REVOLUTIONARY doing in the White Fang of all places? Hell, what heck is with those pathetic excuse of foot soldiers I had to deal with to get here, doing in a so-called protest group."

"The White Fang is evolving in it's unending struggle against the hu—"

"Yeah yeah I get it I get it. Human bad, faunus good. I never thought Belladonna would allow this though…" then it clicked

"…unless he didn't. Your acting on your own aren't you Redbull?"

I say with a small smirk on my face

"I said my name is Ad—"

"I don't give a fuck. I lost giving a fuck after I said Redbull for the first time. Don't know why, it just naturally rolled of the tongue looking at you."

"ENOUGH!"

Redbull tried to strike me off guard, but I managed to duck under the swipe and get behind him

"Okay I gotta ask and this MIGHT sound racist, but are you mad because of all the red?"

…

"What?"

"I mean you're a bull and your covered in red. Red hair, red sword, even a red napkin on your side. Now I ain't stereotyp—yeah, I'm totally stereotyping, but it's the only way I can explain how you're dressed and why you're angry."

I dodge another two swipes

"I mean there can't be another reason can there?"

Another swipe

"Unless… oh. Oh my."

I say with a blush forming on my face

"I-I didn't think you'd be into that kind of stuff."

He stops mid-swipe

"What?"

"I mean it makes sense. You're wearing a leather jacket, leather pants, you dyed your hair. Huh. Though I didn't expect you to do it while in a raid on the Schnee Manor. Man you got some balls."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Hey hey hey, no need to be scared that I figured you out. I don't kink shame." I shake my hands up in defense

"Wait wha—"

"Though aren't you a bit too young to be a dom?"

…

...

…

"WHAT!"

"Hey don't worry man. I get it, we all have our 'tastes', you don't need to be embarra—"

"I DON'T 'DOM' ANYONE!"

"Wait so your a sub?"

I dodge a two handed swipe

"NO! JUST NO! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? JUST SHUT UP AND FIGHT!"

_Is he joking? What part of the fact I slaughtered all of his forced to get here does he not understand?_

"Well if I did, I would quickly get bored. I mean there's no for me challenge here."

"What was that?" he growled

I couldn't help but laugh

_Oh he has to be joking._

"Really?" I say after calming down a bit

"Am I suppose to be scared? Tell me who am I suppose to be scared of Redbull? You? Your choice in fashion? Those worthless grunts I slaughtered on my way here?" I mock in a sarcastic tone

"Tell me Redbull, who should I fear?"

"THAT IS IT!"

He screams while charging at me

This time I had to backstep and pull out my blade's scabbard. My baby still sheathed met his crimson blade head on before we both went back.

"I am Adam Taurus. Revolutionary of the White Fang. I will make all humans kiss my feet and I will lead my people to salvation and show the spirit of the Faunus, even if it means silencing all of you human filt—"

I interrupt him sending him flying with a direct kick to the chest.

"Okay, I'm done hearing you preach. If you want me to bow to your feet, you need to force me on my knees."

I draw Djevseer from its sheath. Blade held by both hands in a tight grip. Knees bent ready to push my legs.

"Come 'revolutionary'. Show me the spirit of the Faunus."

I charge him as the real fight begins

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Winter's POV:

_No no no no no no no no…_

I repeat in my head while I race to the backyard

_I promised myself, I PROMISED. I promised to always be there for them. To save them from him. But look what happened. I leave for a day and they may be DEAD!_

I panic

_No no don't think like that, there still alright, there still ali—_

"WINTER!"

I turn to see Weiss

"WEISS!" I call out

Instantly we run to each other embracing. Tears roll down both of us as we hold each other. Some sobs escape me.

"Weiss you're alright!" I exclaim in joy

"Yes, yes I am Winter"

She returns the gesture

"Weiss, where's mother?"

…

"She's… she's in the hospital…"

"Wha—"

"She drank last night and was passed out. Klein found her and brought her just before breakfast, she's been there since then."

"Is she?"

"She's fine. The doctor said she'll wake up soon. Thankfully there's no permanent damage."

I let out a sigh of relief before I tense up again remembering something

"Weiss, where is our brother?"

"He's… he's still in there… the White Fang are holding him hostage."

"W-w-what?" I stutter

_Whitley… he's still in there?_

…

_Oh Oum..._

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Adam's POV:

_This guy's no joke_

I think as I block another strike

I try to swing to the side, but he blocks the blade and strikes me on the head with the hilt of his blade. I stagger before using Bush to fire off two shots. He spins his blade to intercept them and thrusts right at me. I block with Wilt, but I'm still sent flying back to a wall. We left the kitchen and are at the main hall. I look around and see the bodies of my comrades. All of them slaughtered like livestock

_Who the hell is this guy?_

I try to charge, but am forced to block a hit from above. We lock blade's and I stare into his eyes. He smirks.

"What's the matter Redbull?" he gloats

"I thought you were the savior the Faunus were looking for? Weren't you to have me to kiss your feet?"

"RRAGHH!"

We separate and I try a underhand strike

He deflects my blade and kicks my head down with his right foot before sending me flying to the side with his left.

I get back up and run right at him. My blade ready to pierce his chest. He deflects, but that was a distraction. I bring Bush up from my left hand and fire a shot point blank at his face. The blast sends him back and I get to strike him in the chest with Wilt right after. He goes for a counter strike, but I block it and absorb the hit. Quickly I jump into the air and use my semblance to send a wave of destruction at him when I slam my sword to the ground. He's too slow to block the hit and get the full brunt of the blow. He's sent a few feet back, but he staggers before falling on his back

"How's that for the spirit of the Faunus?" I ask with a grin on my face

"Heh heh heh heh"

I pause

_Is he… laughing?_

"Not bad…" he starts to get up

"I'll admit Redbull. Th**at hurt a little." **

He shrugs nonchalantly. The tone of his voice becomes deeper. His green aura flickers a little but then something else changes. His skin and hair go pure white. His eyes become black with red irises

"W-what is this?" I ask disturbed by the scene ahead of me

"**Redbull I have a confession to make. You see… I'm not entirely human."**

"Wha—"

He appears right in my face. My body is frozen, I couldn't move even if I want to

"**I go by many names and titles, but I'm sure you recognize this one.**

He gets close to my ear before whispering something that sends a chill down my spine

"**I am... "**

"_**The Demon of Remnant"**_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Jacques' POV:

"Ironwood, please let me know. DO. YOU. HAVE. ANYONE. IN. THIS. ARMY. THAT. ISN'T. A. GODDAMN. IDIOT!?"

"Jacques just calm down." Ironwood tries to raise his hand on my shoulder

"CALM DOWN!?" I slap his hand away

"YOU WANT ME TO BE CALM WHEN MY SON IS STILL BEING HELD BY THOSE SAVAGES AND THE GRAND ARMY **YOU** CONTROL IS ONLY WAITING OUTSIDE THE FRONT DOOR!?"

"Jacques, we're in belief a dangerous individual names Adam Taurus is leading this operation. If we rush in blind, your son may be killed by this individual before we can secure him. We only get one shot Jacques; we can't rush this."

"Can't rush this? Every minute that savage has my son is another minute he can be killed at any time!"

"We wouldn't have to worry about them having him hostage if SOMEONE just gave them the money they want."

I look to see where that voice is from

_Of course, you would be here as well. Why not make this a party while we're at it._

Winter comes stomping in

"I know from hearing around that the White Fang gave Whitley up for ransom, but you rejected it on the spot." She exclaims pointing her finger at me

"Daughter, please tell me your joking. Do you have any idea what would happen to the stock of the SDC if I accept a ransom of all things?"

"Do you only care about the damn stock?"

"A stock, mind you, I wouldn't have to care about if SOMEONE didn't make me publicly announce they won't inherit the company. Thus shaking faith in the SDC due to a lack of stability, leaving the stock in a 'less than favorable' position."

"Don't you DARE pin this on me."

"I'M not 'pining' this on anyone DAUGHTER. I'm just stating a basic fac—"

"_AURGGGHHH!"_

All conversation halts after that scream.

"That was the leader of the operation" the private calls out

"Taurus?" Ironwood asks

"Yes sir that's him."

"Sir if that was Taurus, something big must be happening in the manner." The Sergeant points out

"Shit, can't believe I'm about to listen to Jacques. Private, tell Bravo Squad to go back in and form a defensive perimeter at the entrance. Sergeant have Alpha and Echo ready up for an advance after preparations. They'll pass the line Bravo makes. Also, make Lima, Romeo, and Whiskey Squads cover the rear of the manor. Golf and Hotel Squads will stay put at the sides. I want this advance ready in 30 minutes."

"YES SIR" both men call out giving a salute

Ironwood turns to Jacques

"Looks like we're rushing in after all."

I scoff

"Of course you are."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Rai's POV:**

_**Sloppy**_

That's the only thought about Redbull right now. Each time he tries to hit me, I can see it coming from a mile away. After revealing myself, he goes for the same four hit combo everytime, leaving him easy to predict. Each of those swings are now wide and long, before they were sharp and quick.

_**He's confused of what I am…**_

I dodge another two handed swipe

_**He isn't even fighting anymore. He's just a child, throwing a temper tantrum since things aren't going his way**_

He tries again and this time I grab his blade with my free hand

"WH-WHAT!?" he asks; fear clearly resonating from his voice

"**I've had enough of this."**

I strike him with Djevseer in the stomach sending him rocketing back, shattering his aura. Still holding his blade in my hand, I toss it to the side.

He gets up and tries to back away, but I close the distance and grab his shirt. He tries to melee me with his gun, but I just knock it to the side with my blade.

Still holding onto him, I pull him forward before kicking him in the left knee breaking it

***CRACK***

"AURGGGHHH!" he screams as he's on the floor

He crawls on the floor continuing to scream

"**So tell me Redbull. Who's currently on the floor like a lil bitch with two broken legs?" I ask in a mocking tone**

"You idiot. You only broke one of my—"

***CRACK***

"AURGH! FUCK!"

"**You were saying?"**

I ask nonchalantly

"**You know I don't usually go this far when I'm in a fight, but when it comes to arrogant little shits like you."** A sadistic grin forms on my face as I kneel down to his crawling body

"**I like to take my sweet sweet time breaking you."**

Adam just continues to scream

"Sir I heard you scream what's going o—"

A grunt appears out of nowhere. Before he moves, I get close to him and put my blade by his neck

"**Alright listen here ya lil shit. You're gonna take Redbull here and your friends and leave this manor NOW. The army outside must have heard him scream as well so they may be preparing to breach this place. I'd leave if I were you, I'm sure you know what they do to Faunus in Atlesian prisons" I say with a sadistic grin on my face**

The grunt, who is clearly pissing himself nods and quickly goes to pick up Redbull.

Redbull on the other hand, still is arrogant

"NO, WE CAN'T RETREAT. WE HAVE TO FIG—AUGH"

I knock him out with the stone still in my pocket. It hit his forehead and shut him up. However, it also shattered into pieces when it hit.

_**How hard did I throw that?!**_

I ask myself

The grunt runs away carrying the unconscious Redbull and his sword with him.

As he leaves, I begin to transform back

"**Breath in… Br**eath out…"

My eyes return to normal and my skin and hair are no longer white. I make my way to Popsicle who is still in the kitchen. I get a glass of water from the sink, then go to wake him up

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ironwood's POV:

"All teams you are clear to go in. Make it right, we only get one shot at this"

"GO GO GO!"

"BREACH NOW!"

I hear over the scroll

The operation has begun

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Whitley's POV:

_My ears_

They're ringing loudly.

_I want it to stop. Please make it stop_

"-id. KID!...ear m… you the…"

_Wha- what is that?_

"Ki… come on…."

_It sounds familiar_

I open my eyes and see a familiar face

He's got brown eyes and black hair

"Wake up ple…."

_I hear a voice. Is that him?_

My vision clears up a bit. I take a look at the man in front of me.

"Rai…"

I said weakly

"Popsicle you can talk?"

"Yea—AHH!" I exclaim

My head hurts.

_A headache?_

"Here drink this."

He hands me some water

"Better?" he asks

…

…

"Yeah."

I respond after a break.

"_Alpha Squad, main hall is secure moving to kitchen area."_

I hear some voices in the distance

"Shit the army" Rai calls out

"Listen kid I need to leave, can't let those guards see me. Listen close DON'T TELL THEM ABOUT ME. If you do, you and everyone you care for will be in danger. I saw a park on the way here. Fletcher's Park. Meet me there on the eleventh at midnight okay? Fletcher's Park Midnight."

I nod in understanding. My head still hurts to speak

"Gotta go now chiao." he stands and gives a two-finger salute

Before I could say anything, darkness covers me again

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Alpha Squad Corporal POV:

"This is Alpha moving into the kitchen."

I kick down the door and we all spread out. I walk down the hall, gun up, flashlight on. Then I turn the corner and see him. He's tied up and pressed up against the wall.

"This is Alpha Squad. Hostage has been secured I repeat hostage has been secured."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Jacques' POV:

"…_I repeat hostage has been secured."_

We all heard that statement from Ironwood's scroll

"About time." I say

"How can you be calm about this? The operation could have failed!"

Winter asks me

"But it didn't, did it? You should have more faith in me daughter."

I mock

"I only trust those with experience in the matter. Just like YOU taught me father."

She bitterly comes back

"Yet they ended up listening to me as the General himself said BEFORE the operation began. Isn't that right General?"

Ironwood remained silent, which was enough of an answer for everyone.

"Enough of this."

I begin to walk away from the manor

"If my son is secure, then he will be placed in the hospital. So until then, I'll be at my company headquarters working with my PR team to celebrate our victory."

"VICTORY!?"

Winter asks baffled

"Of course daughter, my son is safe and those savages are dead. Now if you excuse me, I have a party to plan."

I call my limo from my scroll and have a ride to SDC Headquarters

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N:**

*****LOG UPDATE*****

**Character Update: Rai**

**Weapon: Djevseer, silver straight sword. Other features unknown**

**Aura color: green**

**Character: Adam Taurus**

**Male**

**Weapon: Wilt and Bush**

**Age: 16**

**Semblance: Moonslice**

**Aura color: red**

**Affliction: White Fang**

**Traits: white skin, red hair, unknown eyes due to mask**

**Race: Faunus**

*****LOG CLOSED*****

**Oh la la~ Adam you really got some tastes ;) I feel bad for Blake now considering what she's missing out on.**

**Real talk, this is my first attempt at writing an action scene and I tried my best. I looked online for advice (YouTube) and did what I could, but I would appreciate it if you could send feedback in reviews. I decided to switch to Adam's POV at the start of the fight because I felt it would better emphasize the skill levels. Yes in the show Adam is a skilled fighter, but right know he's younger and is lacking in terms of his combat skill and his sexua- I mean experience. He will be back though so don't you worry ;)**

**As for Redbull. I literally just made that up when writing the first draft and rolled with it.**

**As for Jacques being right. I want to show him not just as a evil greedy man the show currently portrays him as. I want to show he is capable in his own way. I mean come one the man runs the largest company in the show. You can't do that if you're an idiot.**

**In the next chapter I hope to cover Whitley and his recovery, what does Jacques mean when he 'plans a party's and how the hell did the White Fang get into the Impenetrable Kingdom of Atlas and make it all the way to the Schnee Manor.**

**Any feedback in the reviews is always appreciated and I hope to have the next chapter out by next week?**

**Finally R.I.P. Magic Rock you were to cool for this story**

**Till next time **

**!PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All rights to RWBY and its characters used in this story belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. Please support the original creators of the show in any way you can whether it is financially or by sharing the series to others.**

Character talking: "A"

Character thinking: _A_

Narration of the story: A

Flashback/Memory Sequence: _[A]_

**00000**

Volume 0 Chapter 4: The Unholy Order

April 7th Mantle: Hidden White Fang Warehouse

3:04am

Rai's POV:

_Okay gotta start this right. I have to make sure he doesn't see me as a threat. I'm trying to recruit him, not kill him._

I walk to the door to his room

_Okay deep breaths, you've done this before. Breath in. Breath out. Now I'm sure he can tell it was me coming here and is currently panicking. To be fair I don't blame him, considering the state I left him in._

I shudder

_Even I'd piss myself._

_**[I like to take my sweet sweet time breaking you]**_

_No_

_Not again_

_I'm in control. This isn't a battle._

I begin to open the door

_I got this._

"Hey Redbull we need to ta-"

Before I knew it a pillow was launched at my face

"NO GHIRA DONO YAMATE!"

…

…

…

"What the fuck?"

**00000**

April 7th Atlas General Hospital

8:07am

Whitley's POV:

_Uhhh_

I groan

_Why does my head hurt?_

My eyes start to open

"Wha? Where am I?"

I begin to get up

"You're up!"

A doctor came running next to me

"Easy there you just got up."

The doctor rushes towards me placing a hand on my back helping me sit up

"Where am I?"

I repeat

"You're in Atlas General kid. After they found you, you were brought here to rest."

"Brought… here?"

"Yes, you were exhausted, but thankfully nothing serious. Just needed a night's rest and all. By the way there's a man here to see you."

"Father?"

The doctor chucked

"Heh you wish."

He claims before he leaves the room

Just as he left the door opened revealing a tall man. He was dressed in full Atlesian military uniform. As the doctor passed him, he made his way to my bed before grabbing a chair and sitting next to me.

"Hello Schnee, my name is General Ironwood and I'm here to check up on you."

"Uh.. fine. I'm.. I'm fine sir. Just tired."

"Understandable. After what you went through anyone would be tired."

"Where is my family?"

"Your mother was released from here just a few minutes ago. Don't worry she's doing okay. Both your sisters are with her along with a butler they both seem to trust."

_Klein_

"What about my father?"

"He's…"

He paused

"He's currently at his company headquarters."

"What?"

"Yes he said he's planning a party with his company."

"A party?"

"Yes he le-"

"YES! Hopefully it's one of those with the pinata."

I raise my arms up

"Oh- uh sorry sir."

Ironwood chuckles

"No problem kid. It's nice to see you with energy after what happened."

He put his hands together

"Listen, you don't have to answer this if you're not ready yet, but if you are, can you explain to me what you remember when you got kidnapped?"

_[Don't tell them about me]_

_That's right. He said not to…_

"I'm… sorry sir. I don't remember too much. I just remember I heard my tutor scream and then I just… uhh fell asleep?"

"You… you didn't fall asleep son. You were knocked out."

"Oh… I see."

"Do you remember anything else?"

He pressed on

"No!"

I quickly said

"No there's nothing else. It's just a blur in my head."

I place my hand on the back of my head

"It still… hurts."

"Oh I see… you were hit in the back of the head. Don't worry the doctor says it's nothing to worry about and will be gone with time. You just need to spend the night here and you'll be free to go tomorrow."

_He bought it_

"Okay, thank you sir."

He begins to get up

"No problem Schnee. Just have a good recovery."

He closes the door

_Okay he's gone. I didn't tell him about Rai, just like he wanted me to, but…_

_Right Fletcher's Park at midnight on the eleventh._

_Just wait Rai. I'll be there._

**00000**

Ironwood's POV:

_Should I have told hi-_

_No no no no_

_What are you thinking?_

_The kid's only ten. Of course he doesn't remember anything. He was unconscious when they found him. He doesn't need to know who specifically kidnapped him._

_Or about the trail of bodies leading to his direction._

**00000**

April 6th Mantle: Hidden White Fang Warehouse

8:32pm

Adam's POV

I get up from my bed

"Where is he?!"

I panic

"Woah woah easy there."

I look to my right and see Sienna next to me

"You took a beating that's for sure."

"What… wait why can't I?"

I looked down to see two casts on my leg

"Gotta say, whatever huntsman you got stuck with REALLY didn't hold back."

She goes to grab herself a bottle of wine

_No_

"It wasn't a huntsman…"

"What?"

"The THING I fought wasn't a huntsman. I wasn't a human or a faunus."

She looks me in the eye

"Then WHAT did do this to you?"

She asks. Skepticism clear in her voice

"The Demon of Remnant."

…

…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She starts to laugh barely holding onto her bottle

"Okay okay."

She puts her free hand up

"You're telling me that a fucking mythical monster from a recent legend in the underground did this to you? Goddamn Adam, how fucked up is your head right now?"

"It's true!" I exclaim

"He's real. He's fast and strong. Looks like a human, but he can become white with red eyes."

"Okay pretty fucked up it is then. Seriously is that all. You're scared of some guy with red contacts?"

She begins to leave

"No you don't understand."

I try to call out for her

"Whatever."

She replies waving her hand

I knew I could only get her attention one way now

"Sienna he knows…"

She pauses

"Knows what?"

"HE. KNOWS."

She pales dropping her bottle

"H-h-how?"

She asked frightened

"I don't know. I didn't tell him anything I swear. He looked at me and apparently figured it out from the leather."

"WHY DID YOU WEAR THE LEATHER!?"

She screams

"YOU made me."

I point out

"You're telling me that someone figured out our 'thing' with Ghira and Kali… no no no. I can't be in Atlas. Menagerie here I come."

"Sienna wait!"

I call out

"NOPE!"

She yells back

Before I knew it she was gone

"Shit…"

**00000**

3:04am

_What the hell?_

I wake up

I can sense a presence right outside the door.

_It's... evil_

It felt familiar

_No!_

_No it can't be, he's all the way at Menagerie. Unless he knows. But how cou- Sienna…_

_She ratted me out._

_Oh oum I'm dead_

The door knob begins to turn

_No…_

_No!_

_I can't die. Not like this. Not now._

I begin to flail on the bed

_I can't die like this._

_Oh oum please don't bring the belt_

_[It's GHIRA TIME!]_

_No…_

_Please not again_

I place my hand on the pillow gripping it tightly. The door opens and I fling it across

"Hey Redbull we need to ta-"

"NO GHIRA DONO YAMATE!"

…

…

…

"What the fuck?"

The door closes behind me

"You're not Ghira…"

"You'd be correct… wait does this have to do with that Dom thing I-"

"DON'T! No more… please."

I beg

"Okay okay I won't. Sheesh."

He begins to walk to my bed

"WOAH your legs are pretty fucked up there mate. Hang on, let me fix that."

_Wait what?_

Before I knew it, he raised a hand on my legs and a green glow came from his hands. Next thing I know my legs are fixed.

"Wha…"

I struggle to comprehend what just happened

I look to his face and see a grin

"Redbull we have a lot to talk about."

**00000**

? POV:

_Uhhh. Why does he have to be like this?_

_We were fine on our own, why does he need two more?_

…

_Forget it. If he wants more he can take as many as he wants. It won't matter, we're his firsts and if he forgets what he promised us, not even hell will save him._

**00000**

Rai's POV:

I make my way to the sink in his room and grab a glass of water

"Look outside that window Redbull. What do you see?"

Adam stands up, his legs fully healed, and walks to the window

"Filth. I see filth."

"Filth?"

"Filth from the humans who work faunus to the bone. Filth from Atlas nobles who throw their trash from their floating island. Filth from those in power who let this rotten world continue to spin."

"Interesting… What do you want to do about this?"

"Fight. If I fight, I will win. One day, they will stop. When they fear me, they will listen."

"Heh"

"Hehehe"

"HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I begin to laugh uncontrollably

"You… you think th-that they will become SCARED!? Sorry to break this to you, but Atlas can't fall from one guy going on a temper tantrum."

"Atlas!? I never said anything about Atlas falling!?"

"Then how do you expect change?"

"I fight, and when I fight enough they will stop."

_Oh you have got to be kidding me_

"You think that they're going to stop for you? A nobody teenager with odd sexual preferences?"

"Hey!"

"No. If you want to change Remnant, you need to bring the fight to those with TRUE power. Those who hide the truth from this world."

"Hide!? What are they hiding!?"

He begins to question

"Their greatest nightmare."

...

"What?"

I begin to walk and get a glass of water

"Tell me Redbull, who is our greatest enemy?"

"The Grimm."

He answers quickly

"Correct."

"So? Everyone knows that. You're telling me that those in power are hiding something about the Grimm?"

"Not something…"

I begin to transform

"What?"

**"Someone"**

"W-what!?"

He begins to panic

**"Tell me Redbull, what's your favorite fairy tale?"**

"Wh-who are you!?

**"I am Rai, The Demon of Remnant, but that's not all. I am the boy who will fight against those who dance for the gods."**

…

…

…

**"Okay that's enough of that."**

**I begin to transform back**

"Wha-"

**"Breath in br**eath out."

"How did-"

"Man it's always tiring when I do that."

I grab a chair

"Sit down, you're going to need to."

Adam returns to his bed

"Alright so first of all. I am not human as you know?"

"What? I would have never guessed."

He mocked

"Bite me. The reason the world is like this, is because HE wants it to be."

"Who?"

"Ozpin."

…

…

"Okay what the fuck?"

Taking a sip of water I begin to stand and walk to the sink for a refill

"I can help you by the way."

"What?"

"I can't tell you everything now, but I can help you achieve your goals. Even the ones you never knew you wanted."

"Wha-"

"Such as making Menagerie the fifth Kingdom of Remnant?"

I say with a sly grin on my face

"We're already-"

"Independent? Yes. A TRUE Kingdom? No. You have no standing army, no huntsman academy and you can barely enforce your own borders when Atlas or the SDC comes knocking."

"You think you can change that?"

I drink from the cup

"Not think, KNOW."

I put the cup down and begin to walk to him

"Here's how this can work. You help me change the world and in return I will help grant three wishes along the way."

"Three wishes?"

Adam asked

"Wishes, requests, trades, whatever you want to call it, but help me and you can ask for anything."

"Anything?"

"ANY-THING."

A grin forms on Adam's face

"Alright how about this, my first 'wish' is for Menagerie to become a Kingdom."

"Ah so you want that after all, okay done. I promise Menagerie will become a Kingdom after my plans."

"Second, I wish to become a hero to all the Faunus."

"Hero huh. Well you got the ego for one so that can't be too hard, sure I'll do it."

"Finally…"

Adam's grin turns sinister

"I wish for Schnee to suffer the conditions they treat the Faunas."

…

"Are you sure about that. Once we go through with this, there will be NO going back."

"Without a doubt."

"Okay, don't say I never warned you. Wow."

I let out a whistle

"You hate Jacques a lot don't you?"

"Yes, what do you plan to do to him?"

"All in good time. Moving on."

I put up my hand

"Adam Taurus for your three wishes, do you partner yourself with me for the goal to change the world?"

He takes my hand

"Changing the world is why I joined the White Fang."

We shake on it

"The deal is signed, there is no going back now."

Adam took back his arm

"So what now?"

"You'll be contacted soon with instructions. You WILL listen to them fully. Until then, continue with whatever it is you do."

I begin to leave

"Also Adam…"

He looks at me at the door

_"Welcome to the Unholy Order."_

**00000**

I close the door behind me and notice a familiar presence

"You can stop hiding now, I told you nothing would go wrong."

A petite girl appears in front of me. Her hair is brown with snow white tips. Her skin is white, and her eyes are a unique color of red.

"Do we really need him?"

She asks

"Well we can't do it with the three of us. I already told you that this takes time."

"Why him?"

I smile

"I see in him the same thing I see in you. A drive to change the world. Sure he is misguided right now. His hatred coming the better of him, but in due time I believe he can change. He just needs that little push."

She looks annoyed

"You believe in him? Is that why you broke his legs?"

"Hey I told you it was a tense situation. I was still recovering from the change room incide-"

"Don't remind me."

She interrupts

"I told you that I transformed. You know I'm not in the best of moods then. Besides he saw me and still fought. Poorly sure, but it still is better than running with a tail between his legs."

I sigh and look at her

"Listen Snowbird, just make sure that Popsicle gets to Fletcher's Park without any trouble, I'll keep an I on Redbull here."

"I told you to stop calling me that." She pouts

"Yes and my response was, and I quote, 'fuck you imma call you whateva I want.'"

"Hmph whatever."

She begins to leave

"Make sure the Fang don't see yo-"

As I turn I find her gone

"Showoff."

As I exit the building, I look up to the sky and see the city of Atlas

_Shit I'm gonna need to hijack another bullhead aren't I?_

**00000**

**A/N: Yes it is done!**

**Sorry about the delay. Life gets in the way sometimes you know.**

**Anyway this chapter was just an aftermath of the Schnee Manor incident. So not much Whitley this chapter, that's for the next one. I wanted to mainly focus on Rai and Adam and the recruitment**

**Also, we learned some spicy new details (Adam with Sienna, Kali, AND Ghira~) and just more of who Rai is.**

**Why does he claim that the world is in its current state because of OZPIN?**

**Find out next time on Dragon bal- I mean The Knight and The Demon**

**Chapters will be out every other Thursday now so next one will be on January 23rd.**

**Till next time**

**!PEACE!**


End file.
